


all the reasons why i love you

by puredivinity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, i promise it doesn't hurt that bad, these are just a collection of soft loving and they'll have multiple parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puredivinity/pseuds/puredivinity
Summary: an unintentional, post-valentine’s day drabble series.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. only you - jean kirstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “and you,
> 
> you are my paradise.”

It was the way you looked in this moment that nearly sent him over the edge. You staring at him from your position above him, those beautiful eyes of your maintaining everlasting eye contact. The tender brush of your thumb over his lips, a soft smile beginning to spread over your pretty face. You looked like a dream. You _are_ a dream.

Jean was like putty in your hands, and only your hands. Only you had this power over him; only you could make him melt into you at the slightest touch.

Only you could.

There you sat prettily, hovering over his cock and dressed in one of his shirts, slowly sliding your way down on him. Carefully, taking your time with him. Your other hand traveled the expanse of his chest, and you relished in delightful and pleased noises that fell from his parted lips. Oh, he was yours.

But you knew that. You knew it far too well.

You didn’t even have to tell him.

Your pulled bottom lip between your teeth, softly biting down on it once your hips fully made contact with Jean’s. He was so pretty from this angle: face flushed and lips parted, swollen from the makeout session leading up to this. Eyes half-lidded, looking lovingly back up at you. Focused solely on you, for you were his entire world; you _are_ his entire world.

Your thumb rubbed soft circles on his right hand, bringing it up from where it lay on your thigh, to your lips. A soft and tender kiss was placed on each fingertip, conveying a wordless message: _I love you._

He didn’t have to say it back; you knew he loved you too.


	2. touch - levi ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’ll love you forever and ever,
> 
> until the river runs dry.”

It is the **softness** of your touch that sets his heart ablaze.

The way you take your time with him, the way you leave a feather light trail in your wake. It consumes him, pulling him into a soft embrace that felt like heaven. He swore it was heaven at some point, because anywhere with you _is_ heaven.

And he’d stand by that.

It is the **carefulness** of your touch that brings him things he’d never felt before.

Your lips trailing over his skin, from his collarbone to his jaw, hands carefully and slowly roaming his body. Sliding up the flesh of his thighs, brushing past his sides, and crossing the expanse of his chest. Soft, careful, tender, as if he were a delicate flower blooming in the midst of spring. Tugging the soft flesh of his earlobe between your teeth, not hard enough to bite, but just enough to make his breath hitch in his throat, and he’d never done that before.

It is the way your touch is so **addicting** that it leaves him wanting more.

Planting kisses all over him — his face, his lips, his neck, his chest; all over his body. Levi had never been so enraptured by something before — something so soft, so light, so precious and sweet. It sent waves of goosebumps over him, a foreign feeling blooming in the depths of his belly. The feeling of your touch on his bare skin is priceless.

And when you kiss him, it sweeps him right off his feet.

It is the **safety** of your touch that brings him peace.

When you touch him, he melts into it. When you hold him close, cup his face so beautifully, staring into those eyes of his - it brings him home. It is the utmost feeling of safety anything, or anyone could ever bring. It is in that moment that you see him for who he is, having peeled back all the layers to see a diamond in its purest form.

And it is then, that your touch makes him come **undone**.


	3. solid foundation - reiner braun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “and you can stay,
> 
> you can stay, you can stay, you can stay.”

Reiner’s never had a solid foundation.

Not once in his nineteen years of life, has he ever known anything or anyone to be solid. He’s seen fleeting encounters, from friends, lovers, family, even. They’ve all left him in the dust one way or another, flaked on him one way or another.

And, as a young person growing up, you’re reliant on the world around you. You’re taught — or rather, expected — to be reliant on those closest to you; whether it be a relative or a friend. Reiner’s never had that luxury.

Never in his life.

He’s never had a place to just sit and stay. A place where he doesn’t have to take on something for someone or protect someone else, a place where he can just relax. Let everything roll off his shoulders — a moment of rest in a world where everything is _hurled_ at him. It overwhelms him sometimes.

He’s never gotten a chance to just stay, to stop moving for a even just a minute.

And when it’s offered to him, well, it seems too good to be true. He thinks it is, so much that he goes as far to hastily decline, without even giving it a second thought.

Until _you_ do.

For nearly two decades, you’re the one that gives Reiner a chance. To sit, to stay, to feel the peace that he was never offered; the peace he felt he had to fight for. As everyone does, in a world as cruel as this one.

That in itself is a gift that he thought he would never see. One he never thought he’d be able to touch, to breathe in, to feel, to experience.

As you sit there and you trace his jagged scars, and he searches your face for any signs of disgust or discomfort, he finds nothing. He was expecting _something_.

You’re not disgusted with him at all. In fact, there’s a look of concern, one of longing, one of curiosity. He can feel that you want to ask him about those scars, how he got them. How he ended up so disgusting. So repulsive.

But, seemingly as an effort to prove him wrong, your eyelids flutter shut as you lean down to place a gentle kiss on the dip in his skin. And you repeat it, on all the ones you can see.

Hands fluttering over bare skin, kissing from his shoulders and collarbone to the tips of his fingers. To his thighs, to his hips, carefully threading together the pieces of a broken man.

An effort to make him whole again. An effort to make him feel _human_ again.

It is the first time, but you know it will not be the last time.

Because for the first time in his life, Reiner feels like he’s able to stay.

And he thanks you for that.


End file.
